Fighting the Overlord/P.I.X.A.L.'s mission/Defeating Oni Warriors
This is how Fighting the Overlord, P.I.X.A.L.'s mission, and Defeating Oni Warriors goes in Into the Breach. looks at Skylor as he approaches her Mac Grimborn: You feeling okay? Skylor: Yeah, I'm fine. Mac Grimborn: Hey, uh, listen, there's something I need to ask you. Skylor: Really? Ask me what? and Gluto watch Mac Grimborn: Well, I just wanted to ask that if you would be--Overlord appears behind him screams as Mac looks behind him and Gluto groan they talk to each other Wesley Collins: He was so close! Gluto: It was foolproof! Wesley Collins: Now that's another seven years. Mac Grimborn: sighs It can wait. leaves as Skylor is concerned Skylor: Zack Taylor What's going on? Zack Taylor: I have no idea. Elgar: What was going on, Porto? Porto: No clue, Elgar. Mac is concerned Overlord suddenly attacks clashes with him blasts him Overlord knocks out Nya cold knocks him down Overlord regains his power The Overlord: That's better. jumps off the Bounty is confused Cole: Okay, what the heck was that? Lloyd Garmadon: Conflict fuels him. Zane: He was powering up. Jay: He did that just to get his powers back?! Cole: angrily towards them I. Do. Not. Trust. Him! Nya: Lloyd, are you sure you want to go through with this? Lloyd Garmadon: What other choice do we have? grabs a parachute and jumps off team follows him see black clouds as they enter the Darkness they look around find Cyrus Borg, frozen Lloyd Garmadon: It's Cyrus Borg! Mac Grimborn: gasps P.I.X.A.L.'s father? gasps in horror she runs to him despairs the Overlord appears The Overlord: Let's get going. Mac Grimborn: No! Ninja never leave friends behind. The Overlord: First, I am not a Ninja. Second, I am not a fool. And third, there are Oni out there, and we won't have a chance against them, if we're dragging a friend along like a human suitcase! So, you better decide, do you want to win or claim to your foolish ideals and perish? Twilight Sparkle: This is the cruelest thing I've ever seen. Overlord walks away calls P.I.X.A.L. Mac Grimborn: P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L.: What is it? Mac Grimborn: We found your father. He's... frozen. despairs to hear that comforts her Thomas: I'm sorry. Rygog: We all are. Cyrus Borg was like a father to you. Listen, P.I.X.A.L., we're your family now. Vypra: What are you going to do? P.I.X.A.L.: I will follow them in the Samurai X Mech. Jindrax: But why? It's too dangerous. P.I.X.A.L.: It may be the only way. nods his head as P.I.X.A.L. commandeers the Samurai X Mech looks at Zane as she leaves then cut back to the Darkness Overlord, Lloyd, and Twilight's team hide as they see Oni warriors The Overlord: chuckles Oni. Twilight Sparkle: How are we gonna stop them? We might need a dimensional rift. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Or a manhole, or-- The Overlord: I have a plan. Follow my lead. follow his lead The Overlord: Hello, Oni. I love what you've done with the place. Oni Warriors begin to attack The Overlord: Now! they attack the Oni Warriors Oni Warrior heads for Wonder Woman, but the Overlord saves her Wonder Woman: You saved me? The Overlord: Humph. pushes her around Wonder Woman: The darkness consumes you. Overlord smiles Wonder Woman: What? The Overlord: What, what? Wonder Woman: Why are you smiling like that? The Overlord: Maybe I'm happy. Wonder Woman: That's not a happy smile. That's an evil, I've-got-something-up-my-sleeve smile. The Overlord: Really? How's this? again Woman is displeased Wonder Woman: That's exactly the same. The Overlord: No, it isn't. Wonder Woman: Yes, it is. The Overlord: No, it isn't! Overlord blasts one more Oni Warrior behind her and Twilight's team turn to the Overlord Wonder Woman: Whoa. The Overlord: Shall we continue on? Overlord, Lloyd, and Twilight's team continue on